Secretos del Corazon
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: como el corazon puede reflejar un sentimiento que no sientes... pronto te daras cuenta que tu verdadero amor no es el que pensabas... ley sasuhina .!
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, y como están fanáticos de fanfiction! y fanáticos de naruto, en especial a los fan de la pareja sasuhina! (la mas linda *.*!)

Bueno yo aquí después de mucho tiempo trayendo otro fin de mi pareja favorita, espero que les guste, la historia se desarrolla después de la guerra, con pensamiento de hinata y sasuke y uno que otro de naruto, se basa en recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante la guerra; es un poco corta pero al final me gusto el desenlace….

Como toda escritora me gustaría que me dejen sus comentarios de la historia, espero que lo hagan (y no sean muy duros si? ;·)...)

Sin mas los dejo leer, espero que de verdad les guste!...

**NARUTO** no me pertenece es obra del gran **masashi-kishimoto-sempai!;** pero esta historia es mia!

:_:****:_:::_:****

**LA VERDADERA RAZON DE TU CORAZON**

***** almas que deberían ser unidas por el destino**

**Dos cuerpos que juntos se complementan::::…::_****

** ***SASUHINA****

Era una mañana con un cielo muy despejado en konoha, con un sol resplandeciente y con una brisa refrescante, se podía percibir un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad; que por supuesto no iba a pasar desapercibido por ninguno de los habitantes de la aldea, en especial por una hermosa chica de ojos color perla con destellos lila, de cabello negro- azulado que volaba al vaivén de la refrescante brisa de la mañana, este seria un día inolvidable….

La guerra había terminado y un ambiente de paz se respiraba, pero habían recuerdos de esa horrible guerra que no se podrían borrar tan fácilmente, hechos que marcaron para todo la vida a las personas que participaron en ella… es así que después de regresar y vencer a madara, las cosas regresaban poco a poco a la normalidad, ya que no había persona que atentara contra la paz del mundo ninja….

La ojiperla, descansaba en el campo de entrenamiento donde se reunía con su equipo cuando eran mas jóvenes, le gustaba ese lugar ya que tenia lindos recuerdos y de como se esforzaba al máximo, y muchas cosas en las que entreno le ayudaron a poder soportar tan dolorosa guerra, de ver como naruto se esforzaba al máximo para derrotar a madara al igual que….

Aquí estas?, no deberías estar descansando, tonta!…..- se escucho una voz con un leve tono de preocupación

Regresaste!... como te fue, te sientes bien?...- dijo hinata con una sonrisa que mostraba todo la alegría que sentía al volver a verlo; se veía igual de lindo…. Como siempre

_**Flash back/hinata/**_

_Se encontraba en una de sus misiones de búsqueda y rastreo, para ayudar a encontrara la ubicación de los enemigos y así los equipos de batalla puedan presentarse, su equipo se había separado para captar mayor terreno y poder informar sobre los avances que había tenido madara en dichos territorios….._

_Cuídate mucho hinata… se muy precavida, de acuerdo!- dijo kiba muy preocupado por su compañera_

_Hai- asintió hinata muy apenada, sabia que no era muy fuerte pero lo intentaría esta vez no seria una carga para su equipo_

_Contamos contigo- dijo kiba mientras le guiñaba un ojo, mostrándole que confiaba en ella, él sabia que se esforzaba al máximo y se había vuelto muy fuerte, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella_

_Hai- dijo hinata feliz por la confianza que le tenían sus compañeros; no los decepcionaría_

_Nos encontraremos aquí, después de la revisión!... vamos!- dijo shino con gran determinación _

_Después de las palabras de shino, Se escucho un último hai! Y los miembros del equipo desaparecieron dejando atrás una nube de polvo y así cada uno tomo su camino, hinata se esforzaría al máximo y no seria un retraso para su equipo y ya no seria una carga como siempre, revisaría cada parte de esta tierra!…_

_Ya se encontraba muy adentrada en el bosque, y pudo notar una presencia, que le parecía conocido, se acerco con cautela y preocupación, se podía observar a un hombre muy herido, pero su cuerpo daba muestra de su fortaleza a causa de grandes entrenamiento, su caballo era de un color negro intenso, como la noche mas oscura y fría y su piel era pálida, al estar la de pie junto a el pudo notar que era…._

_Sasuke-kun?- dijo hinata muy preocupada por el estado de su antiguo compañero, ya que estaba muy mal herido, su chacra estaba muy disminuido, que podía hacer?, no era una ninja medico! Como la perdedora, hay perdón! Como sakura, como podría ayudarlo….._

_**End flash back/hinata/**_

Estoy bien no te preocupes, ya me siento un poco mejor…. Sasuke-kun- dijo hinata, regresando de sus recuerdos

Hmmp…Quien dijo que estaba preocupado?….- dijo sasuke, desviando el rostro por la pena que sentía al verse descubierto

Poco a poco llegaba a conocerlo y cada vez le gustaba mas, hinata con una sonrisa dijo- Sasuke- kun como te sientes?, y que paso en todo este tiempo, estaba preocupada…. podrías contarme lo que paso…..

hmmp… ya te lo dije no te metas en esos asuntos, mejor regresa a tu casa y descansa un poco…- dijo sasuke mirando para el lado contrario al que se encontraba hinata, se podía percibir en su voz una pequeña pisca de preocupación por hinata

mmm…. ya te dije que estoy bien, Sasuke-kun- dijo hinata con una amplia y encantadora sonrisa sabia que el no era un chico de muchas palabras mucho menos un chico amable pero al llegar a conocerlo mejor, se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que mostraba él en esas pocas palabras

_**Flash back/**_

_Sasuke despertó en una cueva y con vendajes en su cuerpo, los cuales despedían un rico olor a lavanda y jazmín, lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba entrenando para todos los adversarios que tendría en esta guerra y en especial a su eterno amigo-rival naruto; él debía ganarle y demostrarle su poder y fortaleza digna de un __**uchiha**__, no podía darse el lujo de perder contra alguien tan inferior… pero después no recordaba nada; es cuando percibió la presencia de alguien dentro de la cueva…._

_Que bueno que ya se encuentre mejor sasuke-kun- dijo hinata mostrando una tierna y temerosa sonrisa al recién despertado uchiha_

_Hmmp...- sasuke estaba muy intrigado, tenia muchas preguntas como por que le había ayudado?, por que estaba allí? Y luego se sorprendió por el hablar de la chica_

_Se preguntara como llego hasta aquí….. bueno en la noche lo encontré muy mal herido, no sabia que hacer así que lo traje a esta cueva… y cure su cuerpo con pomadas curativas-no sabia porque pero al recordar como untaba las pomadas por su cuerpo herido, sus mejillas empezaron a encenderse y sonrojarse por lo que agacho su rostro en un penoso afán de ocultarlo-, y… y… y canalice sus puntos de chacra que estaban muy heridos, se esforzó demasiado sasuke-kun, podría haber muerto- hinata dijo esto ultimo muy preocupada por su ex compañero_

_Sasuke estaba sorprendido, como había sabido lo que quería preguntarle, como había entendido todo eso con un monosílabo muy usado por él, muy pocas personas lo conocían bien, y ella no estaba en su lista…. eso importaba!_

_Por que me ayudaste, nosotros no somos compañeros mucho menos amigos…..- dijo sasuke, desviando la mirada el frente pero hablando con determinación_

_No lo se exactamente, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, necesitaba ayudo y yo….– hinata_

_No necesito la ayuda de nadie!, no creas que con esto salvaste tu vida, tendrás el mismo final que todos los de konoha… la muerte!- dijo sasuke con un profundo rencor que salía de los mas profundo de su corazón, intento parase pero un gran dolor lo hizo caer, antes de caer hinata lo tomo así no se golpeo tanto en la caída, sasuke la alejo de el en forma brusca_

_Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda de nadie!- dijo sasuke, malhumorado_

_Como es que podía ayudarlo?, hubiera sido mucho mejor para ellos que halla muerto en ese estado, ahora sufrirían porque él destruiría konoha de la manera mas sangrienta, esa chica si que era una estúpida!._

_sasuke –kun no fue mi intención incomodarlo- dijo hinata muy apenada_

_Ella sabia como eran los tipos como sasuke, decían que nunca necesitaban ayuda y todo querían hacerlo solos, y se molestaban si alguien intentaba ayudarlos, pues tenia con ella a muchas persona a si como neji, su padre y su hermanita, personas muy frias y con un carácter muy duro; sabia que lo mejor era apoyarlos sin que ellos lo sepan…. En silencio _

_**** Luego***_

_Sasuke- kun por favor descanse, su cuerpo esta muy mal herido aún, debía esperar a reponerse del todo, sino empeoraría su situación.- hinata se lo decía de la manera más gentil posible_

_Hmmp… eso no te importa, ya te dije que no te metas en mis asunto…- sasuke muy irritado_

_Debo salir volveré pronto- dijo hinata saliendo de la cueva _

_Hinata saliendo de la cueva no sabia que hacer no se había reunido con su equipo y ya habían pasado 2 días, sus compañeros deberían estar preocupados, pero que haría no podía dejar a sasuke-kun así, aun estaba muy herido, pero no podían decírselos a sus amigos por que ellos prometieron matar a sasuke si se cruzaba en sus camino, era una decisión que todos habían tomado; y que ella la había roto en esos momento, que podría hacer?….. _

_**End flash back/**_

Naruto también había llegado a la aldea junto a su amigo-rival después de derrotar a madara y estaba buscando a una personita muy especial ya que con el último acontecimiento, estaba preocupado y celoso, pero sobre todo preocupado, que tal sí con la aparición de sasuke, perdía al verdadero amor de su vida, porque sasuke siempre tiene lo que el queria?

_**Flash back/naruto**_

_Naruto había ido en busca de hinata tras su desaparición y posible muerte, había experimentado un sentimiento de preocupación profunda y una gran rabia, era igual a la que sintió cuando la vio herido por pain; kiba y shino estaban muy preocupados también ya que no se presento en el punto de encuentro establecido y la estuvieron buscando pero no pudieron hallarla, además se le informo que habían hallado muy cerca de allí rastros de olor y esencia del chacra de sasuke_

_Después de la declaración de hinata sobre el amor que sentía por él; él ya empezaba a sentir algo por la hermosa chica de ojos perla…. Se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimiento y además en las ultimas semanas antes de la guerra la había observado en secreto para despejar así sus dudas y había visto lo hermosa que era tanto por fuera como por dentro, se podría decir la mas hermosa de todo konoha, como pudo estar tan ciego…. Como?_

_Hinata te rescatara no importa lo que pase, no dejare que nadie te lastime; no te atrevas a tocarla sasuke!- pensaba naruto mientras saltaba a toda velocidad por los arboles_

_Pero cuando se encontró a hinata junto con sasuke, la vio diferente ya no se sonrojaba con el como antes, ya no mostraba esa tierna sonrisa cuando lo veía; por que se había arriesgado a detenerlo… un gran dolor en el pecho se le formo en ese instante y un gran coraje brotaba de él…._

_**End flash back/naruto**_

_*****-_-...****.../**_

*******ladyghannotas.-**Bueno quisiera pedirles ayuda para el fina la historia, no soy muy creativa con el lemon y quisiera pedirles que me ayuden (con sus ideas creativas .!) para terminar la historia así! Bueno acepto comentarios, sugerencias o un lemon ya creado para nuestra pareja favorita, se cuidan mucho

** ladybyakughan**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez, bueno aquí con la conti de la historia, espero que les guste… trate de subirla lo mas pronto posible….

**NARUTO** no me pertenece es obra del gran **masashi-kishimoto-sempai!; **si fuera mío ya hinata y sasuke-kun estarían renaciendo su clan!

Bueno quiero saber que les precio la historia?... háganmelo saber si?

:_:****:_:::_:****

**EL NACIMIENTO DE UN NUEVO SENTIMIENTO**

/**.**.*;**Mi vida sonríe de un nuevo y acepto que tu recuerdo siempre estará **

**Pero mi corazón se ha vuelto a enamorar y desde hoy volverá a empezar**-**/**

Ya te lo dije... sasuke-kun, ya me siento mejor, además no fue la gran cosa… prefiero estar aquí descansando… si… si quieres puedes acompañarme "ha! por que dije eso!¡"- hinata dijo esto ultimo ocultando su sonrojo con sus flequillo

Hmmp… -sasuke mirando la reacción de hinata después de decir aquello y sonriendo en su interior, acaso la chica estaba empezando a sertir lo mismo que él…

_**Flash back/**_

_Ya habían pasado 3 días desde que decidió no regresar con su equipo, primero ayudaría a sasuke-kun y luego regresaría a la aldea, sabia que era incorrecto dejarlo escapar pero no tenia el nivel para retenerlo y mucho menos para vencerlo, además no quería detenerlo, en todo este tiempo se había dado cuenta de que en verdad sasuke no era tan malo después de todo, solo tenia un profundo dolor y el rencor nublaba a su corazón; pero la noche anterior en donde hizo demasiado frio ya que se acerca el invierno…._

_Hinata había juntado leñas para el fuego que haría dentro de la cueva pero a pesar de su esfuerzo no pudo encenderlas, y sasuke ni se inmuto en ayudarla, después de cenar, se fueron a dormir, sasuke se mostraba serio como siempre, es que acaso no sentía todo este frio que hacia, como podía dormir así como así?…._

_mmm…- hinata estaba temblando de frio, a pesar de que se hallaba muy abrigada, por el frio no podía dormir, solo se acurrucaba y trataba de atraer al calor; es así que vio a sasuke perturbado en su sueño, acaso era el frio; se acerco a el y lo tapo con la manta que le había prestado y que sasuke había rechazado _

_sasuke no dormía mucho en las noches las pesadillas lo seguían, y lo torturaban….. se había despertado al sentir que hinata se acercaba; pero decidió aparentaba seguir durmiendo para ver su accionar, entonces sintió como delicadamente depositaban una manta sobre su cuerpo con suma delicadeza como si no quisieran despertarlo; la manta tenia una rica esencia a ella, a jazmin y lavanda; después de eso solo sintió como hinata regresaba a su lugar._

_Muy pasada la noche el frio incrementaba, hinata formaba una bolita con su cuerpo en el afán de conseguir calor…. Sasuke seguía despierto y utilizo su jutsu para hacer fuego_

_Eres una chica muy molesta….- dijo sasuke acomodándose la manta para tratar de descansar observando fijamente la espalda de hinata "eres muy débil y tonta, hasta despistada pero muy especial, bondados y servicial, tienes una personalidad y carácter muy extraños por eso hay algo en ti que llama mi atención de alguna manera…"_

_Mientras se observaba una sonrisa por parte de la chica que se encontraba despierta, y que entendía que tras esas duras palabras y acciones había un chico que todavía tenia lindos sentimientos en su corazón_

_Ya regrese sasuke-kun- dijo hinata quien recibió una mirada por parte de sasuke como bienvenida_

_Mira esta vez comeremos arroz con pescado, que te parece la idea sasuke-kun?- dijo hinata muy emocionad; pero sin ninguna reacción por parte de sasuke- Solo quiero que me ayudes con el pescado por favor….- hinata_

_Hmmp… por que lo haría!-sasuke_

_Por que te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor?- dijo hinata con un alinda carita de niña que quiere algo y que no se lo pueden negar_

_Tonta!...- dijo sasuke, le produjo una gracia esa carita pero para no hacerlo notar prefirió irse de la cueva a traer esos malditos pescados…._

_Y así después de la pesca de sasuke, hinata se dispuso a cocinarlos, se veía la cara de satisfacción que tenia sasuke al comer los alimentos que hinata había preparado pero como siempre el decía_

_Hmmmp… por que no lo preparaste mejor- dijo sasuke mirando al frente_

_mmm… -dijo hinata apenada ya que se había esforzado por no recibir otra vez ese tipo de comentarios por su comidacomo las otras veces_

_pero…. - dijo sasuke después de ver como hinata se había entristecido por su comentario- Estaba mejor- después de decir ello se levanto y salió de la cueva_

_**End flash back/**_

Estuvieron disfrutando del ambiente de aquel dia, todo estaba en tranquilidad y paz, los dos estaban acostumbrados al silencio, eran una de las tantas cosas que tenían en común, solo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro, solo con su compañía era suficiente; hasta que sasuke decidió hablar

Por que hiciste una tontería como esa, no debiste…. No debiste interferir en mis asuntos…. Te dije que no interfieras.- dijo sasuke muy calmado, como si solo buscara una explicación o un motivo, y mirando fijamente a los ojos de hinata como si quisiera saber la verdad por medio de ellos.

Pues… yo… "por que me haces esa pregunta sasuke-kun, y por que me miras asi, haha! Tus ojos son tan hermosos es como…. No hinata! Concéntrate, concéntrate!"-hinata nerviosa por la mirada de sasuke, esos ojos tan intensos que la miraban con tanto afán, que le podría responder

_**Flash back/**_

_Naruto había encontrado a hinata, después de tres días de inmensa búsqueda sus esperanzas desaparecían con cada día que pasaba; cuando la encontró la vio con sasuke en una cueva ella revisaba con suma delicadeza sus heridas que habían sanado perfectamente y el la miraba de manera fija y con una leve brillo en sus ojos…_

_Hinata!- dijo naruto muy decidido y preocupado, por que estaba con sasuke?_

_Naruto-kun!...- dijo hinata muy sorprendida por su llegada tan inesperada_

_Entre naruto y sasuke solo hubo un cruce de miradas, sasuke pudo notar la ira y celos en los ojos de naruto, algo en su interior se removió…._

_Estas bien, por que no regresaste con tu equipo ellos están muy preocupados, que haces aquí y con sasuke- dijo naruto tratando de encontrar una explicación, la reacción de hinata al verlo no fue la mima de antes lo cual solo hacia crecer la preocupación_

_Pues yo….- hinata, no sabia que responder, que diría?1 que lo ayudo y que traicino a sus amigos_

_Eso no tiene por que importarte baka- dijo sasuke_

…_..-naruto, solo lo observo_

_Sasuke, naruto y hinata se encontraban hablando sobre el último plazo que había dado madara, para la pelea final donde se definiría todo; y en eso aparece madara frente a ellos_

_Sasuke-kun, por fin te encontré y dime ya lo decidiste… deseas seguir perteneciendo al grupo ganador- dijo madara sin inmutarse con la presencia de los que acompañaban a sasuke_

_Hmmp….No recuerdo haber dejado el grupo- sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado_

_Hmm... Tienes razón, entonces ven conmigo, tenemos cosas que arreglar los últimos detalles para la batalla…- madara observo muy directamente a naruto- nos veremos pronto kyubi_

_Hmmmp- estaba por dar el primer paso para alejarse de sus antiguos amigos para siempre_

_sasuke… de nada valió todo este pequeño tiempo, todo podría volver a ser como antes…. Sasuke!- naruto, desesperado al no saber que hacer, de nuevo perdería a su amigo y esta vez no sabia que hacer_

_Pronto lo volverás a ver de nuevo naruto… en la batalla final, la cual decidirá quien es más fuerte y podrá dominar el mundo ninja- madara_

_Hinata solo observaba como sasuke a cada paso se acercaba mas a madara, en como naruto por cualquier medio quería que regresara, hinata sentía que lo perdía con cada minuto que pasaba, lo perdía… que podría hacer para que el se quede, que?, ella no era nada en su vida, nada!... pero no podía dejar que se valla, un profundo dolor se formaba en su pecho, aun no sabia por que? Pero le dolía ver como se acercaba a esa oscuridad otra vez…._

_Que haces….- sasuke, sorprendido por la inesperada aparición_

_Sasuke-kun, lo siento pero no puedo dejarte…. Ir- hinata parada en frente de sasuke con las manos extendidas y con la cabeza gacha, cayendo de ella unas gotas que paraba al suelo…_

"_por que llora"… hazte a un lado tonta… estorbas en mi camino!- sasuke, estaba confundido por la reacción de la chica, pero debía continuar ella no era nadie para interferir en sus planes._

_Sasuke- kun yo… usted, debería de…. yo creo que….- no sabía como empezar, o mejor dicho no sabía como decírselo en ese momento_

_Basta!- dijo madara acercando se por detrás de hinata y insertando su espada por el frágil cuerpo de la chica- solo retrasas mi tiempo, vamos sasuke!, ya no hay tiempo para admiradoras- madara volteándose para emprender su marcha_

_Hinata!.- dijo naruto preocupado por su compañera_

_Sasuke al ver como el cuerpo de hinata caía al suelo lentamente, su cuerpo empezó a sentir miedo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentir miedo… la detuvo andes de que cayera completamente y la observo…_

_Por que?... por que lo hiciste eres una tonta!- sasuke, intrigado por los diversos sentimientos que estaban creciendo en su interior…_

_Sasuke-kun… no podía dejar que vuelvas a esa triste oscuridad… ya no estas solo… yo estoy contigo…- dijo hinata antes de desmayarse por la perdida de sangre, naruto se acerco a ellos y vio a una muy mal herida hinata _

_Sasuke, al verle cerrar los ojos y sus manos llenas de sangre, de la sangre de hinata una ira inmensa se apodero de él, era como si despertaran sus sentimientos…_

_Madara!- dijo sasuke lleno de ira- tu!, me las pagaras, maldito!_

_Sasuke-kun, que te pasa? Era un estorbo, solo la quite de tu camino- madara aparentando inocencia_

_Ahora prepárate…. Yo te matare!- dijo sasuke, formando el sharingan en sus ojos_

_Dejaras tu venganza por esta mujer?... es que acaso has olvidado a tu hermano y a todo su dolor, has olvida al clan UCHIHA!- dijo madara tratando de convencerlo de cualquier modo- le daras la espalda a todo sasuke!_

_Yo no dejare mi venganza…. pero tu morirás no debiste haberte metido con ella!"- dijo sasuke muy enfurecido_

_Así que esa es tu decisión… te veré en la batalla entonces, sasuke-kun!- dijo marada mientras desaparecía _

_**End flash back**_

Naruto había encontrado a la persona que estaba buscando, pero estaba acompañada y muy relajada con la presencia de su compañero….

Así que era ella… ella era la persona que querías visitar, pero por que?

Por que siempre tienes lo que yo quiero tener sasuke… pero esta vez no dejare que tomes algo que me pertenece…. No dejare que me arrebates el amor de hinata!

_**Flash back/naruto**_

_Ya llegamos sasuke deberías descansar- naruto preocupado por su mejor amigo_

_Aun no he decidido quedarme… nadie debe saber de mi- dijo sasuke muy decidido_

_Pero sasuke, tu puedes volver a la aldea, yo podría- dijo naruto intentando convencer a su eterno compañero_

_Sasuke no pensaba escuchar mas a naruto, él no entendería razones y solo lo estaba haciendo perder tiempo_

_Eh!, sasuke adonde vas- dijo naruto al ver como su amigo darle la espalda para se alejaba de él_

_Tengo algo importante que hacer, a una persona que visitar…..- dijo sasuke antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos_

_**End flash back/naruto**_

:_:****:_:::_:****

_***ladynotas.- **__hola! __Bueno solo les recuerdo que necesito una ayudita con el lemon final así que acepto sugerencias e ideas par eso! .!, bueno agradezco a Aniita-chan (que bueno que te haya gustado)…._

**ladybyakughan**


End file.
